John R. Tumbleston et al., Science, VOL 347, ISSUE 6228, pages 1349 to 1352, Mar. 20, 2015, entitled “Continuous liquid interface production of 3D objects”, discloses a three-dimensional photolithographic printing method in which a three-dimensional object is formed by a UV-curing plastic by UV exposure.
WO 2014/126837 A2 discloses a method of forming a three-dimensional object, wherein, analogously to Tumbleston, a UV-curing plastic is exposed by UV light to form a three-dimensional object.
There is nonetheless a need to provide an efficient way to form one or more three-dimensional objects for an optoelectronic lighting device comprising a carrier with an optoelectronic semiconductor component.